


[妈舞]伏笔（下）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	[妈舞]伏笔（下）

（下）

开学后黄梓的生活回归正常，不用再每天陪陈昭宇熬夜上班，也没有隔三差五就要围观一次的混混斗殴。高二文理分班，他如愿和自己发小——超凶柴犬俞仕尧分在一个班，而且同一个宿舍。

俞仕尧两个爹，一个在学校教书，另一个是目前最年轻的将军，而且似乎很快又要往上升。俞仕尧的身份也跟着水涨船高，在这群太子爷里算是一霸。两人从小一起玩到大，对内俞仕尧欺负他，对外一起欺负别人。

开学后黄梓的作息跟陈昭宇完全错开，对方上班的时候自己在睡觉，对方睡觉的时候自己在上课，无奈只能在每天晚修之前跟陈昭宇通个电话。这当然瞒不过俞仕尧，问清了事情原委后英明神武的柴总毫不留情地把黄梓削了一顿。

柴总追了黄梓大半节体育课，把人围在墙角恶狠狠训了十分钟，对自己小弟如此堕落的暑假生活进行了批判，末了还不忘让黄梓赶紧跟那个小混混分手。

说完柴总就转身去调戏隔壁班的艾琳和茜茜了，这兄弟俩是他们最新的调戏对象。父母都是外交官，生出的兄弟俩一个比一个腼腆，很得柴总的心。 

捂着脑袋蹲在墙角的黄梓在原地想了一会，觉得自己是十分喜欢陈昭宇并且离不开他的，喜欢的人就得抓在手里，不能让他溜了，而且他并不觉得自己跟陈昭宇之间的差距有那么大。想通的黄梓摸了摸下巴，加入调戏的队伍。

开学第一个周末就碰上黄梓生日，小寿星交际圈广泛，生日派对叫了大半个班，还有隔壁班的好些人，周五下午放学后一群人订了个包厢就去吃饭，吃完饭转战KTV，一群高中生学着成年人玩酒桌文化，派对结束后包厢里倒了一片。

好在这群人都是小少爷，家里都有人来接，整晚克制住没喝酒的寿星把人一个个送走，最后只剩下自己一个人，走出KTV门口正拿着手机想是打个车还是让家里接回去，察觉到身后有人靠近，回头一拳没打出来，挥出去的手停在半空。

比他高一些的少年笑吟吟站在他身后，头发刚去补了色，在霓虹灯下显得像奶茶色，手上还夹着烟，烟灰抖落到两人脚边，然后是整根。少年丢开手里的东西接住扑上来的小男朋友。一个星期前的争吵被遗忘在角落，他们眼前现在只有彼此。

“这个黄梓怎么这么粘人的。”陈昭宇拍了拍怀里的少年，感受到他在颤抖，很是心疼，低下头去蹭他额头，“我的宝宝怎么哭啦？是不是想我想的？”

黄梓从他怀里抬起头，镜片下的眼睛在路灯的映射下显得水波荡漾，陈昭宇差点就溺死在里面。小朋友的手臂搂上他的脖子，是日常的树袋熊姿势，一身的烟酒味里陈昭宇莫名闻到了他身上的奶香，于是低头在小胖脸蛋上亲了一口。

十一点多的街道上没什么人，这一吻就从脸蛋移到了嘴唇。良久之后陈昭宇抬起头，笑着捏了捏小胖子的脸，“宝宝，你脸好油啊。”

被亲得满脸通红的小寿星在他怀里鼓起腮帮子，嘴角是遮不住的笑意，极其傲娇地一仰头，“那你别亲啊！”

陈昭宇终于是笑出声，两人又没羞没躁地在KTV门口腻了好一会，黄梓才想起来给家里打电话说自己不回去了，然后跟着陈昭宇上了出租车。

开车的大叔一看就是见过世面的，对后座两个黏黏糊糊的少年全程视而不见，平稳地把他们送到酒店门口，看着两人并肩走进去后才开着车离去。

进房间后黄梓反手甩上门就把陈昭宇往墙上摁，自己俯身压过去捧着脸就是一个法式深吻。在彼此逐渐变得粗重的喘息中有什么在慢慢失控，他的手拂过陈昭宇的胸膛，腰后，一路往下。

“黄梓，黄梓……”陈昭宇从唇齿相交的缝隙模模糊糊喊他的名字，抓住他已经拉开裤链的手，“你等我去洗个澡……我跑了一天了……”

黄梓清醒过来，一时有些尴尬。对面的陈昭宇明显是刚到市里，身上的疲劳还没消下去。他收回手，抓了抓头发，不知道该说什么。陈昭宇笑着摸摸他头，“宝宝你等我一下哦。”

酒店房间为了情趣，设计得浴室隐隐约约。黄梓坐在床上，看着浴室里陈昭宇模糊的躯体，想象热水从少年身上流过，顺着腰线流到大腿，路过某个隐秘的地方。

他咽了咽口水，觉得喉咙发干，觉得每天给恋人报备自己去了哪做了什么真是个好习惯。

好在陈昭宇洗得很快，没有给刚十六岁的寿星太多想象的时间。他擦着头发，身上睡衣是还在家时跟黄梓一起买的情侣睡衣。

他像是没看到黄梓火热的眼神，把手上的毛巾往黄梓脸上一盖，“快去洗澡，一身的味臭死了。”

因为是临时来的酒店，黄梓什么都没带，连内裤都是穿的陈昭宇的，洗完了澡披着浴袍急吼吼的跑出来。陈昭宇坐在床头盖着被子玩手机，床头灯打在他脸上，把少年尖锐的棱角软化了，像只温柔的猫。

黄梓甩了拖鞋也钻进被窝，坐到陈昭宇身边就凑过去要亲他。两人甜甜蜜蜜交换了一个吻，一吻结束时陈昭宇的手已经搭在他内裤边缘。

“黄梓。”陈昭宇笑着亲他嘴角。这时候他又不是猫了，更像妖娆魅惑的蛇。陈昭宇舔他的嘴唇，下巴，手沿着内裤伸进去，握住了什么。黄梓呼吸一滞，下意识搂着他的脖子，挺了挺腰让自己更舒服。

十几岁少年正是血气方刚的时候，没一会黄梓就被撩得浑身燥热。他三两下解掉自己身上的束缚，抬腿跨坐到陈昭宇身上，凑过去亲他脖子上的痣，同时挺着腰把自己往陈昭宇手里送。

年纪大点的那位“哎哟”了一声，对这突如其来的重量措手不及。他很快就适应过来，笑着去舔小男朋友的耳朵，含住他的耳垂用虎牙慢慢磨，手上也没有闲着，一下一下的伺候着黄梓的小东西。

这样缓慢的速度当然满足不了正在兴头上的少年人。黄梓从他锁骨上抬起头，没戴眼镜的少年眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，看起来有些可怜。他在陈昭宇身上扭了扭，欲求不满地蹭他，“陈昭宇你快点啊……”

“好好好。”陈昭宇低声笑了几下，原本放在他肩上的手往下，扶着他的腰，自己也往上挺了挺，“宝宝你也帮帮我啊……”

他就着坐在腿上的姿势把陈昭宇的睡裤扒了下来，刚扯下内裤的边缘就跟小小陈亲密接触了下。他往前坐了坐，把两根东西放在一起，手握上去的时候听到陈昭宇满足的叹息。

这样的事他们之前做过不少。在小镇的那段时光，在陈昭宇的房子里，在没有空调闷热的房间里，两个少年紧密贴在一起，把自己的燥热倾注在对方身上。完事之后大汗淋漓地挤进卫生间，共用一个喷头冲澡，狭小的空间里他们几乎要抱在一起，沐浴露的泡沫会从一个人的手心滑到另一个人的身上。

只是一个星期没见，两个人却亲出了几十年没见的想念。也许是少年之间的恋爱太热烈，也许是此时的气氛太好，释放的那一刻他们不约而同用嘴堵住了对方喉咙里的声音。

在一片粗重的喘息声中，年龄大的那个先缓过神来，笑着把手里的液体送到小男友面前，“宝宝，一个星期而已，你挺浓的呀。”

他的宝宝不甘示弱也把手举起来，掌心都是不明液体，顺着指缝往下渗，“你也不少啊。”

他们对视着笑起来，手里的东西混在一起，分不清是谁的，偏偏还要幼稚又恶心地比谁的多。过了会黄梓从他身上爬起来，去桌上拿了纸巾把两人的手擦干净。

爱干净的智障宝宝还去洗了把手，出来之后看见陈昭宇把睡衣脱了坐在床上玩手机。没戴眼镜的他隐约看见自己男朋友左胸口黑了一块，看不清是什么形状，于是又趴到陈昭宇身上，脸贴近了仔细看。

那是个黑色的纹身，纹的是两个花体的英文字母。黄梓认得这个图案，是他暑假某天无聊跟陈昭宇两个人在草稿纸上写自己名字的缩写玩，两个男生发挥想象力把几个字母画出了花。这个是黄梓最满意的一个，属于他的两个字母笔锋犀利，落笔苍劲有力，像极了源氏的刀。而他的字母旁边围了一圈水波纹，则是陈昭宇的音障围绕着他。

他当时也就是画着玩，没想到陈昭宇竟然把它变成了纹身，刻在左胸口，靠近心脏的地方。

小寿星手掌贴着那块皮肤，张着嘴说不出话。然后他低头亲了亲那个图案，觉得不够，又伸出舌头舔了舔。

头顶传来笑声，陈昭宇的手掌抚上他后脑勺，顺毛一样揉了揉。他趴在男生胸口，感受到他胸腔的震动，原本就偏低沉的声音此时像加了混响，“好看吗宝宝？你原来画的那个太丑了，我找纹身师傅重新改了一下，现在好看多了吧？”

后脑勺的手又揉了揉，眼前男朋友的微笑带了几分歉意，“你走的那天我是想送你的，但是早上约了纹身师。我本来以为一个上午时间足够了，没想到一直纹到下午。我去车站的时候你都快上车了，你叔叔在旁边，我就没过去。你不会怪我吧？”

男生张着嘴还想说点什么，被黄梓扑过去吻住。这样的深吻今晚已经有了太多次，可他依然觉得不够。陈昭宇给他的意外实在太多太多，他原本在为两个人的未来担心，但是看到纹身后他就什么都不怕了，有一种莫名的笃定，他相信陈昭宇不会辜负他。

他们接吻的同时还不忘在对方身上乱摸，撩完上面撩下面。黄梓被陈昭宇抱着换了个姿势，变成自己压在他身上，他正想说不怕被自己压死么，就感受到身下人的腿分开，缠到他腰上。

那双腿贴紧了他的腰身，磨蹭着他的腿肚，暗示的意味非常明显。黄梓停下所有动作，看着陈昭宇，眼神认真，“你也还没成年，我知道三年起步，你别想坑我。”

这句话让下面那位笑出声来，他哭笑不得地亲了口小胖子的脸，腿缠得更紧，“我再过几个月就成年了，不差这么点时间。”

他贴近小男朋友耳边，压低声音，“这是看在你生日的份上，等你长大了要还的。”

话都说到这份上，黄梓再不接受自己都要觉得自己傻逼了，他欣然接受了这个生日礼物，在十六岁生日的夜晚，把自己变成了一个男人。

这个年纪的男生对情事并非一无所知，但也不够了解。黄梓在陈昭宇的指导下，把自己男朋友拆吃入腹。他记得陈昭宇的热情，感受到陈昭宇的爱意。大了两岁的人无比主动，手把手地教他怎么燃起彼此的渴求，告诉他自己身上所有的秘密，带领他进入一个全新的领域。

陈昭宇颤抖的嘴唇，绯红的耳垂，还有脖子上被他舔舐的痣……这个人的一切都让他着迷。他咬着陈昭宇的纹身，差点把刚刚恢复好的伤口又咬出血。视线里模糊又清晰，时而是男朋友失神的表情，时而是自己癫狂的双手。耳边的喘息从低沉变得高亢，随着他的律动有节奏地响起。

源源不断的热从下面烧上来，烧得他浑身通红，烧得他身下的人滚烫。黄梓无师自通，少年对这件事似乎有着与生俱来的天赋。陈昭宇毫无保留地把自己给他，顺服又热情的态度让第一次经历这种事的男生几乎要迷失在其中。隐秘的禁地湿软温热，咬着他不肯放，黄梓只能遵从本能加快自己的动作，感知里只剩下自己身下的人，和从热源不断传来的触感。

那一刻到来时他张口咬住陈昭宇脖子的痣，像只饿坏了的小狼崽。耳边是陈昭宇低沉的闷哼和低喘，感受到手上又湿了一片。周围一切渐渐回到他的感知里，他听到窗外汽车开过的声音，看见身下陈昭宇被他啃得很狼狈的身体。

黄梓被那一块块青紫的印记吓到了，从不知道自己发起疯来这么狠。他心疼但又不知要说什么，反倒是陈昭宇缓过劲来，先是满足地喘口气，然后非常舒爽地撸了一把他头发，“技术不错嘛宝宝。”

刚把自己献出去的人顶着一身的吻痕从床上爬起来，在包里翻出烟盒，但是碍着有小朋友不能抽，于是拿出一根夹在鼻子下。

“我怎么觉得你更像在上面的？”黄梓看着刚结束一场情事的男朋友兴冲冲地嗅着烟味，有些哭笑不得，觉得如果不是自己不喜欢他抽烟他估计还要来一根事后烟，享受的样子仿佛自己才是那个被压了的，“这么舒服的吗？我技术这么好？”

“对啊。”做了之后就没了脸皮的男人就着夹着烟嘟起的嘴亲了亲自己的小男朋友，顺手丢了个小盒子到黄梓怀里，“打开看看。”

“什么东西啊？”黄梓抓着晃了晃，没听出是什么，打开看见是一条项链，吊坠是一个紫色的喇叭，喇叭内侧刻着两个字母，依旧是他的名字。

“这才是我给你的生日礼物。”陈昭宇摸摸他头发，“生日快乐哦宝宝。”

黄梓不知道该说什么，今晚陈昭宇给了他太多的惊喜。他抱着盒子，抬头看着陈昭宇，眼睛有点红。

“你干嘛啊宝宝。”陈昭宇把烟夹到耳后，拿起项链给黄梓戴上，坐到他身边戳了戳他的小肚皮，“哭什么啊。”

黄梓红着眼眶看他满身都是自己咬出来的伤，看他不明所以坐在身边抱着自己，想起他为自己做了那么多，眼泪瞬间就不受控制，“陈昭宇你好爱我啊。”

被他这句话堵得无言以对的陈昭宇捂着嘴笑了很久，觉得自己的宝宝实在是太可爱了，怎么能这么可爱。他捏捏脸蛋又拍拍肚皮，被反应过来觉得不好意思的黄梓扑到床上。

“不许笑了！”黄梓恼羞成怒咬他肩膀，两颗小虎牙在房间里闪闪发亮。陈昭宇不怕死地又笑了几声，被小胖拳头狠狠捣了几下，他“哎哟哟”地叫起来，在黄梓身下打了几个滚，终于瘫倒在床上。

他的刘海又长了，堪堪遮住眼睛，脸上笑意还没消，脖子锁骨胸膛都是黄梓留下的痕迹。这副模样太性感，看得黄梓眼睛都直了，想就地压着陈昭宇再来一次。但是想到现在已经凌晨两点多，再来一次他们怕是明天爬不起来，只能咬咬牙，不甘心地放弃了这个想法。

陈昭宇不知道他在想什么，揽着他脖子把人捞到怀里，亲了亲额头，“睡觉啦宝宝……”

陈昭宇已经困得连声音都模糊了，抱着黄梓蹭了蹭就陷入沉睡。

 

这个周末对黄梓来说实在太幸福。过了个完美的生日，男朋友还时时刻刻陪在身边。陈昭宇是个合格的男友，温柔体贴百依百顺。给他拎包系鞋带，对他的安排绝无异议。

这样乖巧的陈昭宇很少见，毕竟当初在镇子陈昭宇可是个大混混，整天没事叼着烟在街上东晃西晃用眼角看人，认识黄梓之后才稍微收敛一点。当时是陈昭宇罩着他，现在到了城里，两个人的身份进行了交换。

黄梓承认他很喜欢这样的陈昭宇。多年没来过城里的少年见到一幢幢的高楼大厦显得很拘谨，在人多的商场里会下意识地贴近自己的小男朋友，对所有自己没见过的事物保持距离，乖乖等着黄梓给他安排。这样顺从的态度大大满足了刚满十六岁小少年的大男子主义，会拉着他衣角跟着他走的陈昭宇实在是太可爱了。

两人在电玩城逛了很久，把大部分的硬币贡献给了抓娃娃机，最后依然一无所获。本来想带着陈昭宇吃顿好的，但是权衡了许久还是去吃了自助——毕竟半大两个男生的饭量实在可怕。

浪了一天后回了酒店黄梓拉着陈昭宇又来了一次，陈昭宇一身的老骨头被折腾得差点散架，从心底觉得十六岁的少年精力实在是太充足，也深刻意识到自己是真的老了。

食髓知味的宝宝还趴在他身上，陈昭宇累得是一根指头都不想动。黄梓舔他的锁骨，又凑上来亲他的嘴，在自己留下的痕迹上一个个吻过去，笑得像是得了心爱玩具的孩子。腰上的不适让陈昭宇很不舒服，他扭了扭，费力地抬手搂住黄梓肩膀，“宝宝，我明天就回去了。”

蹭来蹭去的脑袋立马就停了，埋在他胸膛上的声音闷闷的，“那你什么时候再来看我？”

陈昭宇很艰难地笑了笑，他握紧了黄梓的肩，力道大得让白皙的肌肤上留下几道指印，“我可能……很长一段时间都不会过来了。”

“你什么意思？”听出他话里有话的黄梓直起身来看他，刚刚还挂着笑的脸上满是严肃。

“我得去办点事。”陈昭宇挤出个很难看的微笑，“你等我几年好不好？就……等到你大学毕业我就回来。”

“陈昭宇你疯了吧？”黄梓果然炸了毛，一巴掌拍在床上跳起来指着他，像只发飙的小狮子，“你知道我大学毕业还得多久吗？六年！你让我等你六年？你他妈是脑子被屎糊了吧？什么事能让你去办六年？”

“不一定六年，如果顺利的话我很快就能回来。”陈昭宇赶紧拉住他，感觉自己下一秒就要被这只喷着火的小狮子给吃了，坐起来时腰后的不适让他皱了皱眉，“但是三四年是少不了的……你别急啊，听我说完。”

他闭了闭眼，整理自己的思绪，“宝宝，我们之间差距有多大你是知道的……不是我上来打个工或者上个学就能弥补的。你给我点时间，让我赶上你，能名正言顺站在你身边。”

事到如今黄梓终于明白了陈昭宇的所有想法。趁他生日把自己奉献给他，把自己名字纹在身上，又给了他个代表着卢西奥的喇叭，是想在彼此身上都留个纪念，在接下来分别的几年里有个念想。

红着眼睛的小男生还是忍不住哭出来，他不知道陈昭宇有什么事一定要自己去做，两个人一起努力不行吗，为什么要离开那么久。陈昭宇在他哭得磕磕巴巴的话里听懂了他的意思，很无奈地亲了亲他额头，“有的事只能我自己去做，我也不想影响到你。宝宝你等我几年，我向你保证，你大学一毕业我就出现在你面前！”

哭唧唧的宝宝扑上来抱着他，恶狠狠地亲他。陈昭宇叹口气，顺从地张开双腿，再次把自己送到黄梓面前。

那一晚他们又做了一次，结束时陈昭宇觉得自己快要精尽人亡，身边大哭一场又干了体力活的黄梓在结束后没一会就昏睡过去，两个快垂到嘴角的黑眼圈看起来活像被妖精吸了魂。陈昭宇费尽最后的力气把黄梓抱到自己怀里，在他嘴角亲了亲，彻底睡过去。

黄梓第二天醒来的时候房间里只有他自己，里里外外找了一圈，陈昭宇已经走了，连句话都没留下。小男生握着男朋友给的项链坐了好久，直到俞仕尧给他打电话问他在哪才抹掉眼泪，收拾东西回学校。

之后的几年他都没有见过陈昭宇。他的男朋友就像从人间蒸发，微信没人回电话打不通。唐诗在他高二结束时就调回了市里，黄梓也没了回小镇找陈昭宇的理由。

高中毕业后他跟着家里的安排进了警校，但是拒绝了出国的机会，也没有去家里给他安排好的职位，毕业后成了个片区的小民警，每天管些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

 

七月的天热得能让人原地融化。黄梓下了车，钻进房间里把手上的资料甩到桌上，熟门熟路的给自己倒了杯水。

“这一批犯人资料我送过来了啊，别过两天又打电话去催。”他扯着警服衬衫，站在风扇前吹去一身的燥热，一手抹掉额头上的汗水，“不是我说，你们这监区办公室怎么连个空调都没有，里面犯人住得都比你们好吧？”

同事知道他的背景，在一边附和，“可不是嘛，现在的犯人住得可好了，一个个养得膘肥体壮的，哪天暴动了我都怕我摁不住。”

几个人又说笑了一阵。这种送资料的活在片区民警里算轻松的，黄梓也不想回去管那些七大姑八大姨的事，围着风扇聊了好久，一晃神想起来当初在陈昭宇的小楼里也是这么两个人围着风扇聊天，聊着聊着就会腻到一起。

他愣了神，反应过来摇头笑了笑。从警校毕业已经一年了，当初说他一毕业就会出现在面前的人还没出现，他为了等他，放弃了出国，放弃了更好的职位，选了个靠近高中学校的派出所，就是希望那个人能找到他，可是到现在都没有消息。

喝完杯子里的最后一口水，捏扁了纸杯往墙角的垃圾桶投了个完美的三分。黄梓起身，一边扣好自己的衬衫，胸前的喇叭吊坠一闪而过。

他跟同事道了再见，正准备走，旁边犯人出狱的小门突然打开了，出来的男人剃着板寸，抱着个双肩包，回头跟带自己出来的狱警告别，转身看到他，愣住了。

黄梓也呆立在原地，片刻后还是男人先反应过来，迈步走过来向他伸出手，“黄警官你好，编号0907，陈昭宇，今天刚出狱，希望黄警官日后能监督我改进，好好做人。”

工作经验还不是很足的黄警官已经忘了自己是怎么把这个刚出狱的犯人带上车的，等他反应过来的时候，自己已经压着他啃了好久。

陈昭宇还是任由他在自己身上撒野，透过他敞开的衬衫看见里面的项链，笑眯眯凑上去吻他，“黄警官，我可刚出狱，身上什么都没有，你可得收留我。”

回答他的是一声闷哼。憋了七年的黄警官终于按耐不住，在车上就把这个迟到了一年的犯人给办了。


End file.
